Under his Skin
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: Hakuryuu had enough of Judal's obnoxious behavior. AU, Judal x Hakuryuu.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own magi and its characters.**

* * *

With a quiet sound the door was swung open. Hakuryuu entered in the apartment and he let his keys to fall down to the table that was next to him. He strolled in; clearly tired of the long day he had spent on his work.

He loved his job. Being part of the Kou Company was something he always knew that he would do one day. He dreamed of doing that, and he was glad he was able to achieve it. However, being part of a family company surely added certain pressure. Hakuryuu wouldn't like anyone to complain that he was performing poorly his job and that he only got his position because of family relations- he would die from embarrassment if that was to happen. Add to that his perfectionism and it's no wonder he always felt jaded at the end of the day.

But this day, it wasn't only fatigue that it was troubling him. His relationship with his boyfriend had been lately a constant source of headache and frustration.

He was in love with Judal; something that he wouldn't never admit out loud. But sometimes his lover was really hard to handle. He could be rude, immature, and petty and spoiled all rolled into one. And the worst part was that Hakuryuu found cute those problematic traits on some occasions.

This wasn't the case this time, though. Judal had finally crossed the line with his behavior. The previous day they got to visit Hakuryuu's sister, Hakuei and Judal made some rude comments that he made not only a fool of himself but of Hakuryuu, too. That was something that Hakuryuu wasn't willing to let it pass.

He found Judal on the living room, lying lazily on the sofa. He was watching one of those disgusting horror shows he enjoyed so much. With his left hand he was holding a bag of chips and he was slowly eating them. Naturally, there were bits of chips all over the place as Hakuryuu observed irritated.

Judal didn't seemed to have noticed his appearance so Hakuryuu cleared in throat really loud to make the other man acknowledge his presence.

Judal turned his face towards the source on the sound, and as long as he saw Hakuryuu he returned his gaze to the television.

It was obvious in Hakuryuu's mind that Judal was enjoying his company as much as he did.

Nevertheless, there were still some things that were needed to be said between them and Hakuryuu wouldn't stop because of such an unimportant detail.

"Judal" he acknowledged his boyfriend "Don't you think that there are some things you should apologize for?" he suggested.

Judal turned to face him once again. The only difference was that instead of a bored expression now he had an irritated one "Seriously Hakuryuu? I did nothing wrong and I hope that you would have dropped that subject already!"

Hakuryuu didn't believe that he had the insolence to complain after his rude comments the previous day. But then again, he was Judal. He should expect everything when it came to him.

"Yeah, it's not like you totally ruined my sister's dinner, yesterday! No, it's totally not that!" he said in a sarcastic tone he hoped it would irritate Judal.

"Care to tell me exactly what did I do?" Judal dropped the bag of chips on the sofa and turned his body completely to face Hakuryuu. His face had a furious expression

Bingo! As it seemed, Hakuryuu had succeed on his goal.

"Well for starters you didn't have to insult her cooking-"

"I almost got poisoned by what you call 'cooking' and besides I didn't insulted her horrible cooking, I just puked some pieces of meats so I would avoid choking"

"Stop interrupting me" Hakuryuu said while rolling his eyes.

Deep down he knew that Judal had a point, because his sister couldn't cook even if it was to save her life; he remembered with almost terror countless meals she had prepared in the past for him. However, that didn't mean that Judal had to injure her feelings! Besides that wasn't even the only rude thing he did that day.

" As I was saying for starters you did insulted my sister's cooking and then on top of that, you had do give her unnecessary information on your piercing on your genital that I'm sure she could live without knowing"

"But she asked me about it!" Judal complained frustrated.

"As if my sister would ever ask about something so personal!"

"Well, after seeing my piercing on the lip she asked if I had any others. So, does this counts as a rude, personal question?" he asked clearly pleased with himself who had managed to turn the tables.

"It doesn't!" Hakuryuu quickly replied. "And you should be ashamed to talk about it to someone like my sister".

"Why should I be ashamed about it?" Judal was burning up with anger. He stood up and approached Hakuryuu with eyes that could barely hide his rage. "You didn't seem ashamed when you were sucking off my cock where the piercing is. In fact, you said that you loved the sensation of the metal on your tongue and that you wouldn't have it any other way".

Hakuryuu turned red with embarrassment of Judal putting into words something like that.

 _Typical Judal_ , Hakuryuu thought irritated.

Judal pressed a finger to Hakuryuu's torso and continued "So tell me, why I should be ashamed of my piercings and try to hide their existence?"

"I don't think that you should be ashamed about it. But I think that you should know when it's the right time to talk about some things and when it's not" Hakuryuu said in a calmer way than before. Clearly, Judal's emotional outburst had affected him.

Judal took a step back to sit at the top of the sofa.

"So you admit that it's not my fault and that it's just your sister who is a puritan"

"I didn't say that!" Judal and his agreements were giving him a headache. "And don't speak ill of my sister. It's uncomfortable to have a family member be insulted".

"But you are the one who calls your mother 'bitch' all the time"

"That's not the same!"

Judal's logic didn't make sense at all. As usual his lover was jumping from one topic to another without helping the situation at all.

Hakuryuu was ready to start another argument with him when his phone rang. He looked and he had received a sms from his coworker, Alibaba.

 _Alibaba, who as always has the worst timing_ , Hakuryuu thought.

"You know what? Just forget it" Hakuryuu said to Judal and then returned to his phone to read Alibaba's message.

Apparently, Alibaba wanted his opinion on how he could ask for vacation from their boss. The said boss was Hakuryuu's own cousin, Kouen, who had the reputation of being terrifying when his employees asking him anything. Hakuryuu, as much as he didn't like his cousin, had to admit that in reality he was less scary than the rumors made him to be. Alibaba would be probably all right asking his boss for his rightful vacation. Still Hakuryuu couldn't help but crack a smile while reading the sms of his friend's exaggeration.

"Who sent you this message?"

"It's nothing" Hakuryuu replied while he paid no further attention to him. He was eager to reply to the message so he could go back to the whole agreement with him.

But Judal wasn't the type to let things go. Curious as he was, he approached Hakuryuu from behind and then tiptoed and looked above Hakuryuu's shoulder to find out who was the receiver of the message his boyfriend was typing.

It wasn't hard for him to see that the said person was Alibaba and he wasn't too thrilled about it.

"So it's that shit head Alibaba you are texting to?" he said more like announcing instead of asking.

"Eh?" Hakuryuu was surprised that not only Judal was reading his messages behind his back but also he bashed Alibaba for no reason. He turned to look at his boyfriend's face with a clearly surprised expression on his.

"I bet he's hitting on you" Judal said with a bitter voice, and clenched his fists.

"Alibaba is straight"

"Straight my ass!" he was now shouting "And speaking of that, I've seen him checking out your ass"

"My… what" Hakuryuu finally realized the reason of Judal's distress. He was jealous and that was obvious. However, instead of getting angry at his boyfriend he was certainly amused of those feelings he aspired.

That's why he took a step closer to him as he said with a playful tone "My, my, isn't someone jealous here?"

"Me? Jealous? I don't think so" his fist was now shaking, as Judal avoid any eye contact with Hakuryuu.

"Just admit it!" Hakuryuu forced him as he took another step closer.

"Never!" they were only inches away from each other.

"You're lying if you don't admit it" Hakuryuu said with a mocking voice.

That drove Judal crazy. In a moment, he was all over his boyfriend kissing him hard and touching him everywhere he could.

Hakuryuu could feel Judal's tongue touching his own inside their linked mouths and that sensation felt like a pure bliss to him. Kissing Judal was always satisfying for Hakuryuu but doing it after a fight of theirs was even better. It was like they let all the unsaid things between them go and reconciled with an old friend you have terribly missed at the same time.

They finally parted gasping for breath and Hakuryuu found the opportunity to continue his teasing.

"You are never gonna admit your jealously, are you?" his eyes were beaming and locked to Judal's lips as he was starting to fantasizing what they might do next.

"Never!" Judal gave him a quick reply and dragged Hakuryuu closer to him to continue what they had started moments ago.

This time the kiss was even deeper and Judal's hands travelled further down to Hakuryuu's body. Hakuryuu had to stifle a moan into his boyfriend's mouth as his body was burning on the places that Judal touched him.

A phone rang, and Hakuryuu received another message from his friend, Alibaba. But he's was too occupied to pay attention to that now. The message would have been left answered for at least a few hours yet.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think of this story :)**


End file.
